


Fun

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Constantine (2005), Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Babies, Blue Eyes, Brother/Sister Incest, Canon - Book & Movie Combination, Canonical Child Abuse, Codependency, Crimson Peak Spoilers, Crossover, Demons, F/M, Family, Het, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Murder, Murderers, One-Sided Attraction, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Possessive Behavior, Purple Prose, Sibling Incest, Staring, Time Skips, Unexpected Visitors, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucille just wanted Him to go away, but Lucifer didn’t want to go. Oh, no, no, why should he leave when he wanted all of the family that he could get ? After all then he could throw them a nice little reunion and find out how many demons it took to tear apart a murder of Sharpes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun

**Author's Note:**

> In Crimson Peak: The Art of Darkness Lucille’s actress, Jessica Chastain, said that she thinks Lucille was raped while in the asylum. Also, Lucifer might be a tiny bit out-of-character, but I’m hoping it won’t be too much.

1881

Lucifer giggled, “Lucille, come now, Lucille, be nice, sssay something. Amn’t I nice for showing you what you want, hmm ? Your...precious Thomas ?” as he brushed a piece of hair behind the adolescent’s ear.

It surprised him every time when Lucille did not even flinch at his sudden presence.

“I’d not asked you to show me him.”

Of the last two generations of Sharpes, there were only four that he did not have. Lucille and Thomas because they were alive, because they could still repent of their incestuous ways and go back to Father, to Heaven. Charlotte and Beatrice he didn‘t have because they were bound by strong emotions and murder, respectively, both stuck on Earth therefore out of both his and Heaven‘s reach. Michael, however, he did have.

Unlike his angelic counterpart, Sir Michael Sharpe had always been an angry little soul. Michael’d happily tortured animals, tormented his elder sister until the day she died then married the sickly 40 year-old Beatrice for her money, proceeding to mentally, physically and emotionally abuse her. Oh, yes, and before he forgot, Michael’d dragged the Sharpe name through all the mud puddles he could find. Squandered the family fortune being unfaithful with every single one of northern England’s whores. The only times he’d been faithful, two years apart, it’d seeded Lucille and Thomas, and gotten drunk until passed out near every night then mismanaged and depleted the Sharpe clay mines.

Since neither Michael nor Beatrice had wanted children and treated them such it’d been easy to turn Lucille’s craving for love and her misguided concept of it toward Thomas. In his defence he’d only been trying to help the poor things...cope with their awful reality.

Lucille repressed her flinch as a slimy tongue brushed the shell of her ear. There were limits to what even herself and Thomas had done. Dearest little Thomas had never licked her there, between her legs, yes, but never her ear it felt so disgusting. Thomas’s innocent dark sapphire eyes could’ve kept Him away. No matter that she denied it, she did want what He gave her.

The hairless, white-suited being seemed to know her very thoughts. “Ah, but you want to see him so badly. You murdered your poor papa and mama for him, though, didn’t you ? To keep him safe from them. Oh so noble of you to do that, really. You did it for him and then those pesky police took him away from you anyway. Heaven took him away from you, girlie ! They don’t want you to know happinesss. You want to make sure that he is still safe, no ? Unlike you ? You’re never safe without me, Lucille, never.”

Tears gathered in her eyes, but she refused to start blinking and let them fall. At least they hadn’t been able to take what she had already given eight years ago. If Thomas didn’t know he would still love her, he had to love her he’d sworn never to love anyone but her. She glanced down at the enormous, multi-facated garnet and gold-banded ring on her finger. Thomas wouldn’t’ve told her to keep the family engagement ring, Mama’s ring, if he hadn’t wanted to love her forever. Till death did they part.

Coldly courteous she replied, “It doesn’t matter, I am never safe. I want to sleep, now, good night.”

“Oh goodie, goodie, I’ll be back tomorrow night then. In the meantime, sleep tight, don’t let the vicious men bite.” Lucifer laughed again and clapped before vanishing back into Hell.

1899

Lucille pulled the pillow from over its face as He tsked, “Triple familicide ? Naughty, naughty, Luce Goosey. Ooh are we going to go for the quadruple familicide next ? I know, I know, I’ll bring a quartet of wailing souls, it’ll really to add to the ambiance. Doesn’t that sound fun, doesn’t it ?”

“It wasn’t a baby, it was a...a thing.” A thing she had somehow found herself in love with despite its twisted limbs. Despite the fact that even Thomas had said they should’ve just let it die after she’d birthed it. Just like Mama it’d always been in pain, she’d only put it out of its misery.

 

1901

Her sobs mocked by the souls as her head lay on Thomas’s too still chest.

“Vanity in thinking you could win dear Tommy back, the Pride and Lust, not to mention the amazing display of Wrath ? I shoulda brought my checklist. You did that all in thirty minutes, got anything left ? I mean, if only you’d watched out more, payed more attention to him, this never would’ve happened.”

If Thomas had never gone to Cushing’s building and met Edith the child couldn’t have forced him to fall in love, to betray her. This was all that little bitch’s fault, Edith had killed Thomas. She was already dead so what did it matter if her body got injured, if it died too ? If the wounds meant that she had killed Edith it meant Thomas was avenged or it meant that she would be with him again anyway. Either way she would happily take them. She wasn’t going to stop moving until one of them had stopped breathing.

Thirty minutes later, Lucifer stepped forward to claim Lucille’s soul. Her soul turned to a shadowy, skeletal, blue-black wraith at his touch. He first stared in confusion then anger, looked up at the sky and screamed. “You cheated, Father, You cheated ! She should’ve been mine !”

Of course, there was no answer from Father. He wasn’t good enough now.

 

1902

So what if he’d missed Lucille due to her emotions and Thomas due to Heaven ? There was still Thomas’s newborn brat. So it would take a bit more to corrupt little Thomas Sharpe the II. It would be worth the trouble to get all of the family that he could. After all, then he could throw them a nice little reunion and find out how many demons it took to tear apart a murder of Sharpes. Hmm, murder of Sharpes. He liked that, oh yes, he liked that very much. A murder of Sharpes.

Little Thomas ? Killed in a drunken bar fight and gone straight to Hell at the tender age of 23. His daughter, Morgan Sharpe ? Would go on to marry a man called Daniel Constantine, die in her sleep at 44 and go to Heaven. Then, of course, there was Morgan’s little boy, John. John who committed suicide at age 16...and got brought back ! He wasn’t going to let another one that, clearly, should’ve been his fall through his fingers. Father wasn’t going to steal this one, not this time.


End file.
